The Aftermath
by Bismuth.Sagitta
Summary: Race and Dr. Quest die, but Allandra, Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji learn that no one ever truly dies...


From: "Alexandra Charpentier"   
  
Title: Aftermath  
By: Alexandra/Heather  
First Posted: Sept. 26, 1999 (12:03 am *snicker*)  
Catergories: ANGST, JJ HR, DBN HR, FAMILY  
Rating: PG, it's very sad  
Archivers and homepagers: have fun, but as always you can ask for the Word   
copy which is much neater.  
  
  
Based on an idea from "Beseiged in Paradise"  
  
AFTERMATH by Alexandra/Heather  
  
  
Alladnra Bannon couldn't stop the series of images, sounds, and thoughts   
that played over and over in her head, like a broken record.  
She could feel them panic as the oxygen tanks ran out. They were too far   
below. They tried to swim for the surface. Allandra, on her canoe, had tried   
to kinesis the two men up faster. Not fast enough. Then a whale, a humpback,   
swam directly over them. They fell out of consciousness, the last thoughts   
of consciousness ringing in their minds  
Dr. Quest: *I love you Jonny*  
Race: *I love you Jessie*  
It had happened so fast. "*I'm so sorry!*" she sent and sobbed loudly at   
the same time.  
Hadji had sensed what was going on and was bringing Jonny's glider down.  
Allandra jumped into the water and took her father and Dr. Quest flew out   
of the wather by kinesis (she didn't care now if anybody saw her) to the   
beach. She set them down and closed their eyes, sobbing.  
"*No...no...no...*" she cried. Then she saw the others in her mind.   
Allandra sensed Hadji crying silently, Jessie and Jonny getting the news,   
their cries and grief. Hadji steered the boat to the beach as Jessie and   
Jonny hugged each other and cried.  
Allandra was overwhelmed. The only thing she could do is cut off the link   
from Hadji. He had enough grief of his own to deal with without Allandra's,   
Jessie's, and Jonny's.  
She remembered the incredible sadness and gut-wrenching sobs as all of them   
took Race's and Dr. Quest's pulses to be sure, and cried even harder.   
Allandra told them of Dr. Quest's and Race's last thoughts, and, it being   
too much for Jessie, Jessie fainted.  
She came to in Jonny's arms on a couch at the hotel.  
"Why did it happen?" Jessie asked.  
"I don't know," said Jonny.  
"We're orphans now," said Jessie.  
"This is for all intents and purposes the third time for me," Allandra   
remembered. "The assassination of my Janai parents, the death of my   
may-as-well-be human mother, and now Daddy."  
"Twice for me," said Jessie, who NEVER talked about her pre-Bannon family.   
  
"Another father gone, and nothing I could do," lamented Hadji.  
"It's complete for me now, I'm all alone," said Jonny.  
There were, of course, Estella and Neela, but nobody thought of them at the   
moment.  
  
She remembered the funeral a few days later. Estella and Neela were there   
then. There were many tears shed at the huge double-funeral and many   
journalists and photogrphers. After a story was made up to hide Allandra's   
psychic abilities, they were violent with any others who tried to approach.  
The four of them were never alone, and shut out everybody but each other.  
  
They went back to Maine. Hadji started going to school, so he wouldn't be   
alone during the day. They took all the same classes, despite the age   
difference.  
They bagan to speak more, about things other than those of sorrow and   
grief. But everything they did, everywhere in Maine they went, would remind   
them somehow of Race and Dr. Quest. There was some fighting, especially   
between Jessie and Allandra, but they always ended with heartfelt apologies.  
"We can't stay here," Hadji said after one particularly torturous day.   
Allandra, Jonny and Jessie agreed.  
They went to the computer and had it take a city from all the cities in the   
United States except Hawaii and Maine.  
This is the name the computer wpit out: Titusville, Florida.  
"Now y'all'll *all* be Florida crackers," Allandra commented, and got a   
courtesy laugh, not real.  
  
And that's how they found themselves at Titusville High School, all taking   
junior classed, and a few freshman classes the school required for   
graduation. They still had a general attitude of 'whatever' and still kept   
to themselves much. Allandra had to use force telepathy to get them into the   
same classes. With Lara's Janai powers (i.e. Allandra's past life) it was   
not only possible but easy.  
In their first class, Career Research, they almost got in a fight with the   
teacher after a comment he had made about "working in the Hadji Mart all   
your life."  
"Take it back," Allandra, Jessie and Jonny had said, low and savage.  
"Calm yourselves my friends," Hadji said, "There is no offense given..."  
"...where none is taken," they finished quietly with him. That had settled   
that.  
In thir second-block class, English, they were reading "The Tragedy of   
Romeo And Juliet."  
"More death," Jessie lamented.  
"Suicide," came the voice of someone who had overheard.  
"Come on," Allandra said with Floridian optimisim she didn't feel, "that's   
the play you made fun of me with."  
"Oh yeah!" said Jessie. "Falst upon thy face? Thou wilt fall backward..."  
"Okay, okay," said Allandra.  
"Poor Mercutio," Jonny said, "murdered in cold blood-"  
"Murder!" Allandra said suddenly.  
"What?" started Hadji but then they all realized what she meant.  
"Surd!" they all said at the same time.  
"I'll kill him myself," Jonny said, standing up.  
"This isn't a time for venegance, Jonny," said Jessie, taking Jonny's hand.  
"Let's not write the Book of Rage," said Hadji.  
"Would you both just stop it!" said Jonny loudly, not thinking.  
"This isn't working," said Allandra. (By now the whole class is watching.)   
"We can't stay here hiding like cowards from the truth, yes Surd will be   
punished, but save that for when we're thinking straight."  
"You're right," said Jonny, sitting down, "we can't hide from-"  
"Daddy!" whispered Allandra. "Dr. Quest! They're alive! Or, rather...I'm   
not sure, but their conscious minds are still at work!"  
"That's impossible! You felt them die! You brought them up from the water!   
We took their pulses one...by one!" Jessie was crying.  
Allandra cried too, tears of joy. Hadji felt it too.  
"It is an awakening," Hadji explained.  
"Yes," Allandra said. "When they died they were lost among the voices of   
the dead. But they were strong. They got out! I heard my name called, since   
I would be the one to hear, in both their voices!"  
"You HAVE to do a force now," said Jonny. A 'force' is force telepathy,   
where you- duh- force open the mind to other people's thoughts.  
"Of course. Let's split."  
They left amid the shocked silence of their one-time classmates and   
teacher.  
They ran all the way to the dock on the Indian River. They sat down in   
front of each other, cross-legged, as if there were a board game in front of   
them.  
"Hold hands," Allandra commanded.  
It is a very complicated thing, a force telepathy. Unless you've   
experienced one it's hard to explain due to lack of a frame of reference.  
Jessie and Jonny gasped as the breakthrough happened. They could hear in   
their minds the thoughts of each other, of Hadji and Allandra, and- their   
dads!  
*Welcome home,* Allandra sent to Race and Dr. Quest.  
*Thank you,* Race and Dr. Quest chorused.  
*We missed you so much,* sent Dr. Quest.  
*We missed you too,* sent Jonny. *Way to go Al!*  
*Hey, only one person can call me that,* Allandra sent, *and he's back.*  
  
****THE END****  
  
--------------------------- ONElist Sponsor ----------------------------  
  
Share your special moments with family and friends- send PHOTO Greetings  
at Zing.com! Use your own photos or choose from a variety of funny,  
cute, cool and animated cards.   
Click Here  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
